YandereDev
YandereDev, cujo verdadeiro nome é Alex, é uma desenvolvedor de jogos independente de 30 anos de idade, que vive na Califórnia. Ele nasceu em 30 de junho, de 1988. Ele trabalhou numa empresa de videojogos por três anos, antes da criação de Yandere Simulator, depois deixou-a para perseguir o seu sonho de se tornar um desenvolvedor de jogos indie. Ele criou cinco jogos de console e cinco jogos móveis para uma empresa sem nome. ate ter a pequena Ayano sua filha e assim teve a ideia do jogo Yandere Simulator! Entre 2013 e 2014, YandereDev produziu vários protótipos de jogos simples, mas nenhum deles se tornou popular. Em março de 2014, ele lançou a idéia de um "simulador de yandere" em um post num fórum. A ideia foi recebida com uma recepção muito positiva, então ele começou a trabalhar no jogo. Desde o início do desenvolvimento do Yandere Simulator, ele criou cinco jogos simples "por brincadeira" no 1º de Abril de dois anos diferentes, após o início do desenvolvimento: Yandere Clicker, Super Yandere 64, Kuudere Simulator, Kuudere Simulator 2, e Burning Love (Amor Ardente). YandereDev também criou um jogo de vídeo relacionado com Yandere Simulator chamado Yanvania: Senpai of the Night (algo como, Yanvania: Senpai da Noite). A partir de 2015, o jogo atingiu muita popularidade e apoio de usuários do YouTube, fãs, clientes e voluntários. Ele também mencionou um projeto que ele quer fazer. Quando lançado, no entanto, recebeu uma série de críticas negativas. Inspiração Inspiração para criar videojogos: Há cerca de 10 anos atrás, YandereDev costumava projetar jogos de vídeo simples por rabiscar personagens e ideias. Ele também tentou programas como o RPG Maker, mas nunca levou a sério. Só em 2008 ele começou a levar a sério a realização de jogos. YandereDev foi verdadeiramente inspirado para fazer jogos depois de jogar um jogo chamado lji, que foi desenvolvido por um homem chamado Daniel Remar. O jogo foi feito por um só homem, de modo que YandereDev sentiu que era possível ele fazer o mesmo. Isso despertou seu interesse em aprender a programar. Inspiração para Yandere Simulator: Antes de trabalhar no Yandere Simulator, YandereDev tentou desenvolver outros jogos de protótipo, mas havia uma falta de modelos 3D necessários. Enquanto procurava por modelos, YandereDev viu um modelo de personagem colegial muito barato à venda no Unity Asset Store. Ele perguntou a um amigo que tipo de jogo ele deveria desenvolver, se usasse aquele modelo para a protagonista. Seu amigo sugeriu um simulador de "delinquente juvenil". YandereDev gosta de levar os conceitos ao extremo mais distante, então ele perguntou: "Por que parar em um delinquente? Por que não torná-la um serial killer ''(assassino em série)?" De lá, ele lançou a ideia de um "simulador de yandere" para um quadro de mensagens de alto-tráfego. Muita gente comentou sobre a ideia e sugeriu algumas características muito legais. O jogo hipotético começou a soar muito divertido e parecia que as pessoas estavam realmente interessados na ideia, assim YandereDev decidiu que seria útil realmente desenvolver o Personalidade YandereDev é mais conhecido por trabalhar incrivelmente duro. Ele trabalha doze horas por dia e a partir de 08 de janeiro de 2016, YandereDev afirma que ele tem vindo a utilizar o mesmo horário de actualização exata para o ano passado. YandereDev sempre tenta acabar os seus ''builds a tempo. Ele trabalha principalmente no jogo sozinho, com a ajuda de voluntários. Ele é sarcástico, o que realmente se mostra quando responde a algumas mensagens no Twitter. Ele age assim para com "as pessoas estúpidas", porque ele não consegue tolerar alguém assim, mesmo se é um fã de Yandere Simulator. YandereDev criou Midori Gurin unicamente com a finalidade de ridicularizar as pessoas que lhe enviam e-mails estúpidos. Rotina YandereDev normalmente acorda às 8:00 AM e começa seu dia com um duche. Se ele dorme demais, ele funciona até 02h30. Na mesma nota, ele normalmente recebe quatro horas de sono por noite. Enquanto trabalha, ele geralmente ouve trilhas sonoras de anime, trilhas sonoras de jogos de vídeo, música Vocaloid, podcasts, ou Let's Players (Youtubers de Gaming) a comentar. Ele muitas vezes trabalha doze horas por dia no total, com pausas de cinco minutos a cada hora. YandereDev afirmou que ele praticamente não tem tempo livre. Em dezembro de 2015, YandereDev estava tão queimado com o trabalho, que ele mudou sua rotina de modo que ele só trabalha oito horas por dia, apenas às vezes trabalhando no jogo durante doze horas. Qualquer tempo livre que ele tenha, ele passa a fazer live stream de jogos. YandereDev pode não ser capaz nunca mais de atualizar o jogo a cada duas semanas, devido ao fato de que quase todos os recursos menores que levariam duas semanas para implementar, já foram implementados. Ligações para as contas de YandereDevBlog * Blog * YouTube Ele tem mais de 821,000 subscritores após Junho de 2016 * Twitter He has over 63,400 followers and 8,360 tweets as of June 2016. * Reddit * Tumblr * Wikia * Twitch He has over 7,070 followers as of June 2016. * Patreon He has over 1,050 patrons as of June 2016. * DeviantArt He has over 410 watchers as of June 2016. * Kongregate * SoundCloud He has over 260 followers as of June 2016. * Yandere Interesses * Senpai: JonTron * Waifu: Samus Aran * Personagem favorita de um videojogo: Big Boss * Personagens favoritos de Yandere Simulator: Info-chan e Ryoba Aishi * Personagem favorita de Undertale: W.D Gaster * Animal favorito: Gatinhos. * Espírito Animal: Super Sónico * Arquétipo Favorita: Uma senhora super-sensual * Mangá Favorita: Death Note * Anime favorito: Neon Genesis Evangelion * Filme favorito: End of Evangelion * Canção favorita: "Komm Süßer Tod" (Venha Doce Morte) de End of Evangelion * Bug Favorito: Nenhum. Ele quer esmagar todos os erros de código, mas a única exceção a isso é o bug para o modo Titan. * Método de eliminação favorito: Electrocução * Cor favorita: Preto * Esquema de Cor favorito: Vermelho e preto * Jogo favorito: Persona 3 * Comida favorita: Pizza * Livro favorito: Catch 22 * Programa de TV preferido: Breaking Bad * Sabor de Gelado/Sorvete favorito: Bolinhos e creme Trivia * YandereDev é um contribuinte para a wiki Yandere Simulator (inglesa) e a wiki McNinja. * A tela de aviso no início do jogo referenciado YandereDev como "um programador com excesso de trabalho". Este aviso foi posteriormente removido porque YandereDev disse que era "estranho". * Se o seu Senpai, JonTron, tem uma opinião positiva Yandere Simulator, então YandereDev vai fazer um backflip com alegria. Caso contrário, então a vergonha de YandereDev acabará por levá-lo a cometer seppuku. * YandereDev usa o Adobe Premiere para editar seus vídeos. * YandereDev usa OBS para gravar o seu ecrã. * Sua altura é de 5 pés e 11 polegadas da última vez que ele foi medido (mais ou menos 1.80m). * Sonic: The Hedgehog foi o primeiro jogo que YandereDev já jogou e Donkey Kong Country foi o primeiro jogo que ele já possuiu. * Ele admira bastante a lealdade em uma amizade. * Quando perguntado se ele preferia Apple ou Android, ele explicou que, como um desenvolvedor, fazer jogos para dispositivos Android é mais fácil enquanto que fazer jogos para dispositivos da Apple é uma dor enorme. Como consumidor, os dispositivos da Apple tem um bom desempenho, enquanto dispositivos Android estão okay. * Sua dieta consiste de alimentos que é muito fácil de preparar, como bananas, Peanut Butter & Jelly, compota de maçã, biscoitos, batatas fritas, e Capri Sun se ele tem algum. * Ele tem sido chamado de "Devpai" em seu Twitter. YandereDev acha que é engraçado. * Ele gostaria de ir para o Japão um dia. * Ele usa JavaScript para programar mas às vezes deseja usar C # em vez disso. * Ele tem um amplo gosto em jogos e vai jogar qualquer gênero, exceto esportes. * Sua melhor matéria na escola é o Inglês. * Se YandereDev repente acordasse com um harém, ele iria querer nada além de cuddling ''(dormir abraçado a alguém) * Ele aprendeu a programar usando Game Maker. Ele transformou-o em uma habilidade, enquanto trabalhava em sua empresa sem nome. * Se YandereDev estivesse preso em uma ilha e o objetivo era sair da ilha, ele gostaria de ter um telefone via satélite, GPS, e uma arma de fogo. Se ele estava preso lá para sempre e nunca poderia sair, ele gostaria de uma companheira sexy, outra companheira sexy e outra companheira sexy. * Ele tem mais um jogo inacabado que ele trabalhou em antes Yandere Simulator. ** Ele disse que no jogo completo Yandere-chan vai ter um pedido de amizade do protagonista do seu outro jogo, e por meio de bate-papos com ela, o jogador pode aprender coisas sobre Yandere-chan e o outro protagonista, que não seriam possíveis aprender em qualquer outro lugar. * Ele começou a jogos de vídeo, em 2009, de streaming e queria que fosse um trabalho em tempo integral. Infelizmente para ele, não deu certo. * Ele não tem animais de estimação, mas gostaria de um gatinho, se ele pudesse ter um. * Se ele fosse um estudante japonesa, ele provavelmente seria uma dandere. * Quando uma pessoa perguntou sobre seu sexo, ele brincou dizendo que ele é uma menina japonesa de 16 anos com cabelo rosa e seios DD. Ele mantém este ato quando as pessoas pressionam para obter mais informações. ** Ele afirma que programa os jogos ao fazer ''twerk sobre o teclado. ** Ele afirma que ele também é uma estrela k-pop de twerk. ** Ele também afirma que ele ensinou Miley Cyrus a como fazer Twerk. ** Como uma princesa de Anime do planeta, ele pode metamorfosear como um T-1000. *** Seu tamanho do peito e cor dos olhos mudam com base em suas emoções atuais. *** Seus seios e rabo também conseguem desinflar quando alguém na internet o deixa triste. *** Seu olho natural e cor do cabelo é arco-íris. *** Seu título completo é "Sua Excelência Princesa Miyuki Ubera Magnis Magna Asinum Et Capillum Roseum, Herdeiro da Garota-Gato Unido". **** A partir do update de 15 de novembro de 2015, há uma personagem chamada Mai waifu que se assemelha a algumas dessas características. Ela é uma estudante japonesa de cabelos rosa com seios grandes e os olhos do arco-íris. ** Yandere Dev possivelmente tem cem terabytes de meninas de anime com grandes seios e cabelos rosa em seu computador, algumas das quais são susceptíveis de ser fotos de si mesmo. ** Ele normalmente usa nada mais do que um micro-biquini preto. * Ele brinca dizendo que ele é realmente uma capivara. * Se YandereDev tivesse o seu próprio personagem em Yandere Simulator, ele estaria no Gaming Club, ele seria um Solitário, e ele não teria nenhuma crush. * No entanto YandereDev não manifestou nenhum desejo de criar a si mesmo no jogo. * Ele tem um documento com as idades, aniversários e idade dos pais dos todos personagens do jogo. * Ele nunca bebe café, já que ele está preocupado que, se ele usa café como uma muleta para ajudá-lo a acordar ou ficar acordado, ele vai se tornar dependente dele. * YandereDev dirá aos piratas que, se eles gostam do jogo, eles devem recomendar a um amigo que compra jogos. * YandereDev tem parentes que jogam o jogo sem perceber que ele é o criador. * YandereDev mencionou em um fluxo Twitch, que desde que ele começou a desenvolver Yandere Simulator, ele ganhou um monte de peso, uma vez que ele passa a maior parte do dia sentado em sua cadeira de computador. Mencionado em cerca de 28:21 minutos de stream. * YandereDev recebeu o botão PLAY prata do YouTube. * Uma vez que Yandere Simulator for concluído, o canal YouTube da YandereDev provavelmente será usado para qualquer coisa relacionados com YandereDev, como postar informações sobre seus futuros jogos. * Se YandereDev tinha a idade de Yandere-chan, ele não iria querer se casar com ela, porque ele não iria querer uma pessoa ciumenta, violenta, psicopata e assassina, como esposa. * A parte favorita do YandereDev de desenvolver Yandere Simulator é ouvir dos fãs e ver o que eles criam. * É possível que uma vez que YandereDev tenha acabado o jogo, ele faça o seu próprio Let's Play sobre ele. * YandereDev é míope. Ele usa óculos, mas ele nunca olha para além do seu PC. * YandereDev prefere fortemente não receber solicitações, sugestões, ou dicas. * O YandereDev não mantem velhos builds. * Sailor Moon foi o primeiro ou segundo anime que YandereDev já assistiu. Citações de:YandereDev en:YandereDev es:YandereDev fr:YandereDev pl:YandereDev id:YandereDev pt-br:YandereDev ru:YandereDev zh-tw:YandereDev